


Doctor Rodney McKay vs. Tooth Decay

by kingdomfaraway



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-14
Updated: 2010-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingdomfaraway/pseuds/kingdomfaraway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know you're actually suppose to brush your teeth twice a day and get your teeth professional cleaned twice a year? Unless there's a planet of dentists out there, we're going to be out of luck for the professional cleaning. I already tried to get Woosley to sign off on yearly dentist visits, but I guess tooth decay isn't something he's interested in fighting."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Rodney McKay vs. Tooth Decay

John was coming out of his post orgasmic sleepy time nap when he shuffled into the bathroom. Rodney was standing naked in front of the sink, brushing his teeth with exact and precise fury. John scratch at his hip before standing in front of the toilet revealing the bladder that awoke him.

"Gross," Rodney said mouth full of toothpaste and tooth brush so it sounded more like, "oss".

John turned his head, eyes only opened slightly to avoid letting in too much light and stuck out his tongue.

"eel muhfur Cornel" or "Real mature, Colonel."

John grinned, it was still too early after sleep to use proper words. He flushed the toilet and reached over Rodney to wash his hands quickly in the sink. They were both still naked, it looked all sorts of ridiculous, two middle aged men standing naked in the bathroom.

Rodney spit his toothpaste into the sink. "I don't care what people say, no matter how long you are with someone, you just shouldn't have to see them take a piss."

John waggled his eyebrow towards him, suggesting that Rodney doesn't complain about other things he does in that area.

Rodney had added another layer of toothpaste on his brush but this time was scrubbing his tongue. He stopped, a dribble of spit and toothpaste peeked out of the corner of his mouth, it reminded John of something else entirely and he let himself grin.

"Do you know how dirty the places you have me put my mouth are? Aside from the normal day to day, mouth activities, there are several other activities we take part in that results in my need to brush my teeth. You know you're actually suppose to brush your teeth twice a day and get your teeth professional cleaned twice a year? Unless there's a planet of dentists out there, we're going to be out of luck for the professional cleaning. I already tried to get Woosley to sign off on yearly dentist visits, but I guess tooth decay isn't something he's interested in fighting."

John hooked his chin over Rodney's shoulder, standing flush behind him. Rodney seemingly hadn't noticed John's lack of talking or questioning. Then again, it was sort of normal for Rodney.

"Your chin, it's pointy and digging into my shoulder."

"I thought you liked the things you do with your mouth," he reached his hands around Rodney's middle, "I know I like them."

"Yes, well, of course I like them." Rodney replied, rolling his eyes. "I just don't like bacteria, especially the tiny ones that-offfff."

John had deiced the best way to get out of a most likely hour long lecture regarding just how gross the human body was, was to simply kiss Rodney, square on his toothpaste covered mouth. He tasted minty and a little too much like peppermint but underneath was the clear taste of Rodney that John loved so much. John had moved so he was standing partly in front of Rodney, the bathroom sink cold against his bare back, his ass was being squished against the edge.

He pulled away and nuzzled his nose against Rodney's stubble jaw line and whispered into his ear. "How about we go and dirty up that mouth of yours again?"

Rodney whined high in his throat but John reached over and plucked the tooth brush back out of his hand. "But I just got done scrubbing my tongue, do you know how awkward that feels? You know I still have a gag reflex."

"Yeah," John said and kissed him once again, licking the seem of Rodney's closed lips until Rodney let him back in. Rodney's hands gripped his shoulder and John put his around Rodney's neck, putting them together so their bodies were touching each other in most interesting places.

"Um," Rodney said when they broke apart to breath again, their foreheads touching and their mouths still only inches again, "I guess I can brush my teeth again, later, you know afterward."

John nodded, grabbed his hand and lead Rodney back into the bedroom.


End file.
